plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eureka
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |class2 = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Science Superpower Trick |ability = Add three random cards from the entire game to your hand. |flavor text = Ask any Zombie, Professor Brainstorm's ideas are brilliant... totally random, but brilliant.}} Eureka is Professor Brainstorm's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes,'' and a member of both the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives the player 3 random zombie non-superpower cards from the entire game. In the Boss Battle of the missions A Schooling at Zombie U and A Fun-Dead Education, all of Professor Brainstorm's superpowers are replaced with Eureka. In the Mini-Boss Battle and Boss Battle of the mission Brains in Danger!, all of his cards are replaced with Eureka. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy, Crazy *'Tribe:' Mustache Science Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Add three random cards from the entire game to your hand. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''Ask any Zombie, Professor Brainstorm's ideas are brilliant... totally random, but brilliant. Strategies With This trick is extremely useful at the beginning of the game, due to its low cost and the ability to get any card, even those that are not in the or classes. Using this trick in early game can obtain powerful cards from the start of the game. However, be aware that the fact that the player can also receive weaker and generally undesirable zombies or zombies that do not help with their tribe like Zookeeper. This can still be a good thing though, especially with a bad card draw. Professor Brainstorm can also get zombies that would allow him to perform combos that are not normally accessible to him, such as and The Chickening, or Zombot 1000 and Teleport. You can even get a chance for a legendary card to may help you in the game. Against There's not really a counter to Eureka, except to expect the unexpected. Since Eureka can draw any zombie card in the entire game, be prepared to counter any card in the game, especially Legendary cards that might appear. Gallery Eureka statistics.png|Eureka's statistics Cardsmorecards.png|HD Card Newcards.png|HD Card with brain cost Professor Brainstorm ability.jpg|Professor Brainstorm using Eureka EurekaNew.PNG|Using Eureka Old Eureka.png|Eureka's old statistics Professor Brainstorm ability aftermath.jpg|Using Eureka Freeze-storm.png| using Eureka (bug) Trivia * This is the only card in the entire game that is in 3 tribes. * Eureka can also add Token cards into your hand. ** Event cards can also be added, even if you have never purchased event cards at all or are unable to. ** This also applies to Portal Technician, Summoning (Only Turkey Rider can be summoned), Seedling, Cornucopia, and Petal-Morphosis. * The signature superpower trick is a pun on "eureka", the word that was from the Ancient Greek word εὕρηκα heúrēka, meaning "I have found (it)". * When played, the player will see Saturn and the sun with cards releasing out into Professor Brainstorm's hand. Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Tricks Category:Superpowers Category:Zombies Category:Science cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Signature Superpowers